the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight (2012 film)/Credits
Full credits for Flight (2012). Logos Opening PARAMOUNT PICTURES Presents FLIGHT Closing Directed by ROBERT ZEMECKIS Written by JOHN GATINS Produced by WALTER F. PARKES LAURIE MACDONALD Produced by STEVE STARKEY ROBERT ZEMECKIS JACK RAPKE Director of Photography DON BURGESS, ASC Production Designer NELSON COATES Edited by JEREMIAH O'DRISCOLL DENZEL WASHINGTON DON CHEADLE KELLY REILLY JOHN GOODMAN BRUCE GREENWOOD BRIAN GERAGHTY TAMARA TUNIE NADINE VELAZQUEZ PETER GERETY GARCELLE BEAUVAIS and MELISSA LEO Executive Producer CHERYLANNE MARTIN Costume Designer LOUISE FROGLEY Music by ALAN SILVESTRI Casting by VICTORIA BURROWS and SCOT BOLAND An IMAGEMOVERS Production A PARKES + MACDONALD Production A ROBERT ZEMECKIS Film “FLIGHT” Crawl Art Cast Stunts MILES MUSSENDEN BRYAN GEIGER PETRA SPRECHER ALEX MADISON KACIE BORROWMAN CAMERON CROUGHWELL DAVID ROWDEN JWAUNDACE CANDECE JOHN CASINO LAMONT COX SCOTT DALE ELIZABETH DAVIDOVICH ALEX DUKE JEANNIE EPPER TROY FARUK BOB FISHER DANTE W. HA JASON KEHLER DANNY MABRY R. HALLEY MANNING ABIGAIL MARTIN JESSICA MEALEY JESSICA R. MERIDETH MATTHEW MISCIONE KEVIN M. MURPHY DAVID NASH TARA PARKER ANDY RUSK ASHLEY TRISLER GUSS G. WILLIAMS CORY FLEMING Helicopter Pilot CRAIG HOSKING Voice Performers Unit Production Manager CHERYLANNE MARTIN First Assistant Director DANA J. KUZNETZKOFF Second Assistant Director GREG GILMAN Visual Effects Supervisor KEVIN BAILLIE Additional Editing by ARTHUR SCHMIDT EVAN FINN Sound Designer / Re-Recording Mixer RANDY THOM Associate Producer HEATHER KELTON Crew The rest is coming soon, so please stay tuned. Visual Effects by ATOMIC FICTION Digital Artists BRIAN FREISINGER JIM GIBBS THOMAS L. HUTCHINSON MICHAEL JANOV BILL KONERSMAN ALLAN MCKAY COLIE WERTZ Matte Painters ANNEMIEKE LOOMIS HUTCHINS LEON KOGAN Digital Compositors JESSICA ALCORN DAPHNE R. APELLANES-ACKERSON NATALIE BAILLIE KIRSTIN BRADFIELD YOUJIN CHOUNG JASON FUNK SHAWN GRISWOLD SIMRANJIT MAHIL DAVID PHILOGENE JESSE RUSSELL ERIC SCHWEICKERT MIKE TERPSTRA OLGA TSIBULINA Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California In Memory of ED LIMATO 1936 – 2010 Songs “ALCOHOL” Written by Stephen Duffy & Steven Page Performed by Barenaked Ladies Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “FEELIN’ ALRIGHT” Written by Dave Mason Performed by Joe Cocker Courtesy of A&M Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises and Straight Ahead Productions Ltd. “UNDER THE BRIDGE” Written by Flea, John Fruscianti, Anthony Kiedis & Chad Smith Performed by Red Hot Chili Peppers Courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “SWEET JANE” Written by Lou Reed Performed by Cowboy Junkies Courtesy of Sony Music Canada & RCA Records Label By arrangement with SONY Music Licensing “SYMPATHY FOR THE DEVIL” Written by Mick Jagger & Keith Richards Performed by The Rolling Stones Courtesy of ABKCO Music and Records, Inc. “GIMME SHELTER” Written by Mick Jagger & Keith Richards Performed by The Rolling Stones Courtesy of ABKCO Music and Records, Inc. “AIN’T NO SUNSHINE” Written & Performed by Bill Withers Courtesy of Columbia Records By Arrangement with SONY Music Licensing “NEVER GET OUT OF THESE BLUES ALIVE” Written by John Lee Hooker Performed by John Lee Hooker featuring Van Morrison John Lee Hooker courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Van Morrison courtesy of Warner Bros. Records Inc. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “WHAT’S GOING ON” Written by Renaldo Benson, Alfred Cleveland & Marvin Gaye Performed by Marvin Gaye Courtesy of Motown Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “GOING DOWN” Written by Don Nix Performed by Jeff Beck Group Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with SONY Music Licensing “WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS” Written by John Lennon & Paul McCartney “FEELIN’ ALRIGHT” Written by Dave Mason Performed by Traffic Courtesy of Island Records Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises COMMERCIAL AIRCRAFT MOCKUPS PROVIDED BY SGROGGINS AVIATION ©2012 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. NICKELODEON, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS AND ALL RELATED TITLES, LOGOS AND CHARACTERS ARE TRADEMARKS OF VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. CREATED BY STEPHEN HILLENBURG The Producers wish to thank: BRAVES PRODUCTIONS, INC. WXIA/WATL-TV, ATLANTA CNN PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION DID NOT RECEIVE ANY PAYMENT OR OTHER CONSIDERATION, OR ENTER INTO ANY AGREEMENT, FOR THE DEPICTION OF TOBACCO PRODUCTS IN THIS FILM. With the participation of The Georgia Film, Music & Digital Entertainment Office, A Division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development ©MMXII PARAMOUNT PICTURES CORPORATION All Rights Reserved. THE PERSONS AND EVENTS IN THIS MOTION PICTURE ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. Category:Credits